


What Was I Thinking?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

What was I Thinking While Making These Side Stories?  I Don't Know But At Least They Are Entertaining!


	2. ...3.5 of a timeline that no longer exists...

*EXPLICIT*

*FICTION*

I invited all of my friends over to my house for some harmless teenage fun. That was my first mistake.

We played Spin the Bottle and I spent a ton of energy trying to fix the game. Then when Stono, Bryant and I were spent we decided to switch over to Seven Minutes in Heaven. Where oddly enough Kennedy and I were selected first. Once we entered they started the timer. The second the door was closed Kennedy practically jumped onto me and started making out with me after I held him up.

After about two minutes Kennedy broke off the kiss and got off of me. Then he went and started to unbutton my pants and shot me a questioning look.

I nodded. That was my second mistake. He started to pull down my pants and shot another questioning look while he held the elastic of my underwear.

I nodded again. That was my third mistake.

He pulled down my underwear and started to jack me off. As I was looking down on Kennedy’s face I realized that none of this was a mistake.

After about a minute I started breathing heavily and then Kennedy put his mouth around my cock... and started to blow me...

Then after what seemed to be an eternity there was a knock on the door signaling that the seven minutes were over. Thank God.

I hurriedly pulled Kennedy off of me before I climaxed and got dressed as quickly as possible and ran the fuck out of that closet. *Smut End*

*EXPLICIT*

*FICTION*

About 3 hours later once most of them had left it was just Kennedy and me. He invited me to his house because in the morning his parents would leave for work and his brother would go to his friend’s house. My mother answered for me with a gracious yes and sent Kennedy and me on our way with my older brother’s backpack in my hands.

After another hour of talking about youtube and stupid crap no one cares about we decided to head off to bed.

Then I fell asleep only to be woken up at four in the morning to Kennedy blowing me again. I was about to sit up and tell him to knock it off but then a wave of euphoria hit me and I pretended to still be asleep.

Then after a few more minutes I started to reach my climax and finally stopped him. I remembered that my mom threw my slightly older brother’s bag at me to get me to leave faster and knew that he kept a condom in there from my searching for a pair of headphones.

Kennedy looked super confused until I pulled out the condom. A wave of realization hit him and he started smirking, “You want a bit more than a blowjob this time, huh?” I felt my face start to burn up. Instead of replying I crawled over to him and undid his pants and flipped him on his stomach.

I ripped open the packaging and put the condom on and asked, “What do I do now?”

”Just shove it in and pull out and repeat that over and over!” Kennedy whisper shouted. Then I positioned my cock and shoved it in.

Kennedy nearly gave a large shout and muffled it with a blanket that was lying nearby. I thrusted in and out for several minutes until I bit my lip in a desperate attempt not to climax. When I stopped thrusting I held his hips back to keep him from bucking for me to settle down and make this last longer. After about a minute Kennedy pulled me completely out of him and pushed me on my back.

Then with my cock poised upward Kennedy sat down on my cock and started bouncing. I no longer had control over my orgasm. But I did have control of Kennedy's.

I took hold of his cock and started to jack him off in time with his bounces. He climaxed almost immediately. Then a few seconds later I followed suit.

After a few minutes of laying down with my cock still inside him Kennedy glanced at the clock and gasped, “It’s five forty-five, my parents get up at six to get ready for work!”

I quickly pulled out, sat up, noticing that we were both buck naked and grabbed our clothes. I didn't even bother taking the condom off while putting my clothes on.

Then we went back under the blankets and pretended to be asleep to defer suspicion and ‘woke up’ to the noise that they made.

Then a few hours later when we were alone I asked Kennedy, “What should I do with the condom?” Kennedy looked blankly at me for a minute and then said, “The neighbor’s garbage can.”

Then Kennedy asked, “Do you want to take a shower?” It had been like 3 days since I took a shower and my cock has been covered in saliva, sweat, and ejaculate over the past eight hours. So I complied.

Kennedy then showed me to his bathroom and handed me a towel and put a second one on the sink. So he showed me how the shower worked, what soap I could use, and left.

Then about ten minutes later Kennedy yells, “You done washing up?” I yell back saying, “Yeah, why?” Instead of an answer I hear the door open and Kennedy undressing. Then he joined me in the shower and ground his ass into my cock.

I instinctively bucked forward into Kennedy, then he turned around and surprised me by pushing me down to a kneel. Once I was on my knees he grabbed my hair and shoved his dick in my mouth. I immediately gagged and pulled back but he didn't let me get too far back and bent down and whispered, “Suck it,” in my ear.

He then thrusted forward and moaned. I tried to remember what he did when sucking me off and replicated it as best I could. As it went on he ran his fingers through my hair and groaned at every thrust, to be honest, it was super arousing. After he started to tense up I pulled off completely and stood up. I looked him in the eye and said, “I think I'm in love.” Kennedy looked kind of startled but then leaned forward and pulled me into a passionate kiss like I did when he asked me to Grad.

After the kiss ended I turned off the water and got down on my hands and knees and pulled Kennedy towards me. He said, “I don't have a condom.” I sighed and asked, “Have you had sex with anyone other than me?” He quickly shook his head and said, “No!” I gave a sigh of relief and said, “Then it's fine, both of us are clean so it doesn't matter.” Kennedy then warned me of what was to come.

I braced myself and gave him the go-ahead and he shoved his cock into my ass and I gave a yelp when the head hit my prostate. Kennedy started thrusting it time with my bucks and eventually started to tense up again. I pulled his cock out and stood up. I grabbed his legs and pinned him against the wall and shoved my dick up his ass until he ejaculated.

I started to make out with him while I thrusted and started to feel my climax approaching quickly. I broke off the kiss and looked into Kennedy's eyes while I came inside him.

As the fluid filled his inside he squinted his eyes and I, for the first time kissed him with all of my energy in it. His lips were chapped yet, somehow still soft. His tongue then darted into my mouth and brushed past my tongue. Then he used his tongue to rub up against the roof of my mouth. That somehow started to get me hard again.

Kennedy noticed my erection forming in his ass and gave me a quick kiss and whispered, “Let's do it.” Then I got a better grip on Kennedy’s legs and started thrusting again. Euphoria engulfed us both as I pounded his prostate.

I noticed that this time we were both lasting much longer than usual. However, after about an hour of thrusting in and out, Kennedy started to tense up. He was going to climax, and I wanted to do something first.

I started lowering him off of the wall and sat down. I then said, “Lay down,” he obliged and I bend down to give Kennedy a blowjob while I was inside of him and despite me stopping thrusting to do this, Kennedy started bucking, which caused him to bounce like the first time.

He then climaxed in my mouth and I realized how hot ejaculate was. After he climaxed he pulled me off of him and put his arms around my neck, I got surprised and gulped, forgetting what was in my mouth, and then he started bouncing again, while looking directly at me.

I felt my orgasm approaching and started thrusting in time with his bounces, and painted his insides again. That climax was the best I had ever had it felt like I was ejaculating for several minutes.

Then we finally called it quits and I pulled out and his ass started to leak out my fluids for about 15 minutes before stopping.

At that we both got dressed and went and played video games until his parents got home and drove me to my house. Then I realized my brother would look for the condom eventually and trace it back to me.

Then I realized that it was Saturday and knew I would be able to bring Kennedy over here at least for a day. *Smut End*

*EXPLICIT*

*FICTION*

I finally asked my mom if Kennedy could come over on Sunday and she allowed me to do so. I texted him inviting him over and he was allowed to for the day.

Once he arrived I brought him down to the basement where we played Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven. And threw him on the couch. I then went and crawled on top of him and started making out with him and grinding our hips together. I felt a shiver go through him and pulled us sideways so we were side by side in the couch and started to unbutton his jeans, however he grabbed my hand and shushed me. Then I heard the door creaking open and my older brother rushing down the stairs. “Grim! Where is it!” my brother yelled. Then I said, “Where is what?”

“You know perfectly what I mean!”

“No I don’t!”

“The condom!”

Then Kennedy had a flash of recognition on his face and gulped when he realized what had happened. Then Kennedy said, “It’s my fault. Grim had emptied his bag completely and was sorting stuff out and when he finished and left, I assumed it was a candy wrapper and threw it away and now I realize it was a condom.”

My brother sighed and said, “Just, great!” Then he went back upstairs and closed the door. After that I went up there and locked the door.

When I got back downstairs I practically jumped onto Kennedy and went back to unbuttoning his jeans. He stopped me again and told me to kneel. I did so and he went over to his bag and told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and heard the ruffling of fabric as Kennedy pulled something out of his bag.

I heard him walk over to me and told me to undress and that I could open my eyes. I did both of those as he undressed and he asked me to pin him against the wall again.

I figured it was nothing and pinned him against the wall and entered him as he said to, Kennedy then put his chin over my shoulder and positioned something. Then he whispered, “Get ready,” in my ear. He then told me to start thrusting, and I did, but something wasn’t right.

Then he whispered, “Use an earth Rune to hold me against the wall,” I did but I wasn't drained of energy from it, but from the looks of it, Kennedy was drained. I slowed down my thrusts and he asked, “Are you about to climax?” I shook my head and he then said, “Then keep going.” I then picked up the pace to one faster and harder than any of the others. Kennedy was quickly gasping and moaning uncontrollably and started to tense up. I slowed down into powerful slow thrusts instead of quick hammering thrusts and watched his face as his climax approached and stopped dead in my tracks. I bent my head down and started to blow Kennedy like I did in the shower and continued to thrust, he climaxed in my mouth again and I swallowed it again. Then I focused on the thrusting until I heard my oldest brother unlocking the door and calling down for me while walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw me and Kennedy, buck naked and fucking.

He then just stood there, mouth what and stared. After a minute he walked over and whispered in my ear, “Can I join in on the fun?” Those seven words sent a chill down my spine. I knew that he was much larger than Kennedy and would likely never let me live it down, but what other choice did I have? Before I had even answered he was already undressing and telling me to resume. I continued to thrust into Kennedy, fast and hard, like before. My brother then walked up behind me and thrusted completely into my ass. The mixture of pleasure, pain, and confusion caused me to gasp for air. The shear size of his cock was enough to make it feel like I was being split in half, even without the fast and furious thrusts he was doing.

I climaxed then and there and was still being pounded by my brother, I then pulled out of Kennedy and fell to the ground. My brother then picked me up and set me on his stomach and kept his cock up my ass. He then called Kennedy to get over here and thrust with him.

That is when I realized what he was planning. Kennedy gingerly walked over and asked what to do and my brother said, “Just stick your cock in his ass with me!” Kennedy gave a gasp yet obeyed without question. They were both thrusting in at different times, Kennedy a bit slower than my brother and was just causing more pain, while my brother was hitting my prostate every time and making the pleasure intensify. The feeling of having so much crammed in there hurt but it was still pleasurable.

Then Kenny started to tense up in his telltale sign of climaxing and yet my brother still was going strong. Kennedy pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean up and my brother picked me up and pinned me against the wall like I had Kennedy and repeated my actions.

The feeling of being split faded away as the pounding continued and eventually got me to do what a I would do with Kennedy and lean in and kiss my brother...

After I realized what I was doing I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me, he held my head against his and shoved his tongue down my throat. After a few seconds I melted back into it and started to stop resisting.

Then my brother stopped making out with me and started to hold on to my back. After a few more thrusts he started to dig his nails into my shoulder blades. I figured that is what he did when he was about to climax. He nailed a few more thrusts I to me and finally released what seemed like gallons of ejaculate into me and pulled out, cleaned up and went upstairs after saying bye.

Needless to say that was the weirdest experience with my brother I had ever had.*Smut End*


End file.
